Naoko's Angel
by angelwings2001
Summary: As you might be able to tell, it's a romance story for Naoko. Kinda ghost story too. I just wrote this cuz I felt so bad for her- never with anybody! so, here ya go Naoko fans!


Naoko's Angel  
  
A/N: konnichiwa! Just a little note, so ya don't think I'm crazy- I found myself thinking that everybody in CCS has a lover, on or off screen. Tomoyo and Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran, Touya and Yuki, Chiharu and Takashi, Rika and Terada-sensei, etc... But, nobody for Naoko. Not even in any fics! So, I decided to make one for poor Naoko, and specially cuz I think she's really cool! So, here ya go. Flames r welcome, but whatever.  
  
  
  
A 15-year-old girl walked quickly through the woods. No matter how late it was (9:00 pm), she loved to explore new sights as she made her way home from piano lessons. People always assumed that Naoko was shy, quiet, and timid because of her short brown hair, fragile smile, and glasses. Her closest friends, however, knew she was different. Naoko was an outgoing person, one who loved cheerleading and scary stories especially. Which is what brought her to the woods behind school every Wednesday. If there was one thing that Naoko couldn't live without, it would be ghost stories, particularly since that time in 4th grade, when she had seen Illusion and thought it was a ghost. In fact, she still did believe that she saw one, since Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't exactly tell the truth, so Naoko and the others were also convinced that spirits were just looking for a way to heaven if they belonged there.  
  
'Ohh. It's cold out tonight. A perfect scene for a ghost to show up.' Naoko looked around anxiously, hoping for something to appear. When nothing out of the ordinary came, she sighed and continued on. On her way, she thought about all of her friends, and the fact that they had boyfriends. Although she didn't care much for guys, it would still be nice to have one around sometimes. 'I suppose I'll meet a guy I like soon, maybe at the dance tomorrow. Until then, I'll just think up more ghost stories!' All of the sudden, a bright light began to float towards Naoko. This caught her interest, and as the light drew closer to her, a body appeared. When a young boy appeared, Naoko gasped. 'I know this sounds weird, but this ghost is really hot!'  
  
The boy-ghost, in his pajama's, looked at Naoko and smiled.  
  
"W-who are you?" she asked, slightly frightened.  
  
"Kenji desu. O namae wa nan desu ka?" he replied.  
  
"Naoko desu. Are you... are you a ghost? I've never spoken to one before."  
  
"Iie. Are you an angel?" he asked. Kenji appeared to have already thought so.  
  
"Nani? Why would I be, I'm not floating."  
  
"Well, you look like an angel. Did you fall from the sky and foget?"  
  
"Iie. Are you an angel?"  
  
"I- I'm alive. I think this is just a dream, I did fall asleep early."  
  
"Demo, I'm awake, so how can I see you like this?"  
  
"Maybe it's fate." With that, Kenji began to float away. "Naoko-san! Please, don't leave!"  
  
"Matte! Will I see you again?"  
  
"I hope so! Ja ne, Naoko-san!"  
  
By the time Kenji had disappeared from her view, Naoko was almost home. With tears streaming down her face, she looked up at the sky to see a shooting star. 'I wish that I will see Kenji again. Onegai?'  
  
  
(Next day, after school)  
Naoko sighed as she closed her locker. She had been looking for Kenji all day, but he still didn't appear. 'I guess I'll just be going to the dance alone then. Maybe I'll see Kenji some other time.'  
  
  
(School dance)  
When Naoko arrived, all of her friends were already here. "Konbanwa, Naoko-chan!" they greeted her with enthusiam.  
  
She smiled and greeted them back. "Konbanwa!" A slow song came on and Naoko began to walk over to the tables. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
Kenji smiled when Naoko turned around. "I wasn't sure if it was you, Naoko-san. I tried to look for you today, but I guess we were both looking in the wrong places. Would you like to dance?"  
  
She smiled at the tall, brown haired boy. "Hai. I would love to dance. Please call me Naoko-chan. I'm so glad that you came!" They walked onto the floor and started to dance.  
  
"I'm glad that you're here too, Naoko-chan. You can call me Kenji-kun. You know what's so odd? When I saw you in my dreams, I heard you saying something about ghosts. I love ghost stories, don't you?"  
  
Naoko looked up in amazement. Kenji was so perfect! "Hai, they are my favorite. When I was walking home, I saw a shooting star and wished for an angel to bring you to me again."  
  
"Hontou? When I woke up, I also saw one and wished for that. Maybe it really was fate that brought us together." He pulled Naoko closer and smiled.  
  
"Iie, it was angels, Kenji-kun. The angels knew."  
  
"Knew? Nani?"  
  
"They knew what I felt. Aishiteru, Kenji."  
  
"Aishiteru, Naoko. I might have only met you yesterday, but I think we've really known each other for a long time."  
  
"Hai." Naoko smiled and enjoyed her special moment. At last she had found a special boy. 'Not just any guy, but an angel.'  
  
* end *  
  
Confusing? Leave your e-mail and question, I'll tell ya. Angels 637! 0=)  



End file.
